


Hands

by needsmoresleep



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Forbidden Love, Hands, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, contemplating, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needsmoresleep/pseuds/needsmoresleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi contemplates Eren's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

The first time Levi had actually seen those hands, they had been gripping a leaking cock. Their grip firm, strong, confident, and smooth as long fingers moved along the length, caressing the tip, playing with the balls just a ways South. He couldn’t look away and Eren knew this, using his other hand to lift his shirt, holding it with his mouth as his hand played with his pert nipples, those fingers doing wonders to that tan skin.

Eren had been on his knees, masturbating before him in an empty classroom. Levi’s mind had gone blank as he took the minor’s invitation.

That had been three months ago – the start of their forbidden relationship.

Levi took the larger hand of the boy spooning him and measured it against his own. Eren’s fingers were longer, almost bending over his own smaller hand. He intertwined their fingers and pressed a kiss to the hands that had ravished him just a few hours before.

Light kisses trailed down his neck as those fingers gripped his pale hand, a hardness poking his back signaling that his lover was ready for a second round. Fingers softly caressed Levi’s nipples, abdomen, and finally, they traced his hipbone and thighs, teasing him.

He let out a grunt, happy to oblige the boy. Eren only laughed.  


End file.
